taking sides
by ranibani
Summary: amu and tadase get into a fight. then amu gets kidnapped and filled with x-egg energy. who will save her! TADAMU. little bit of amuto. sry been busy and couldn't get on here oh well chap 14 is up! yay!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except for Din and Akin

Taking sides

A Tadamu story

"See you Amu", Nagahiko said as he, Yaya, and a none too happy looking Rima walked home together. "Okay," I replied. Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu, a sixth grader at Seiyo Elementary school and joker of the Guardians.

"Amu-chan we have to get everything into the office," said Suu.

Oh yeah, I have three little people floating by my head. They're called Guardian Characters born from the dreams of your heart's egg.

Unlike most people I have four. Out of the heart egg came an energetic cheerleader named Ran. The spade egg brought a stubborn artist named Miki. Out of the clover a sweet cook named Suu was born. The diamond egg hasn't hatched yet, but I have a feeling it's going to be soon.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Sheesh!" I said while I picked up a stack of papers and setting them on the desk, while Tadase put some books on the shelf. At last we got the table cleared off and the office closed.

"Bye Tadase."

"Wait a minute," He said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said a blush appearing on my face. We sat across from each other.

"Amu-Chan, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but you need to know," he said, "Ikuto is just using you. He wants to get the Humpty Lock. He used me to get the Dumpty Key. Why do you even trust him?"

I glanced at his face and was shocked by how serious he looked.

"W-what are you talking about, whatever it is I don't want to talk about it anymore!" I said as I was getting up, but I couldn't because the king was pulling on my wrist.

"Please don't leave Amu-Chan. You need to hear this," He looked at me with those sorrowful eyes. That look made me hesitate so I sat back down.

"OK, but why would you even think that, he hasn't done anything wrong. Are you still upset about him being in my house?"

"No," he said defensively, "and he has done many wrong things. He has destroyed dozens of heart eggs and unless you've forgotten he has also tried to take yours. Not to mention he has attacked the Guardians on many different occasions."

"Have you forgotten that he helped me get back my heart eggs when Nikaidou had them?" I countered, "Also that I have fallen from multiple high locations and he is one of the people to catch me? The other has always been you."

"That was only him trying to get into good graces so he can swipe the lock right out from under your nose. That thieving cat will never do any intentional good."

"What is wrong with you?" I asked rising back up, "You've never brought any of this up before." I thought for a moment, and then I figured it out.

"Are you…jealous?"

"No I'm not. I'm worried about your safety," Tadase spat as he shot up from his chair.

"Why?" I asked my blush redder with anger.

"Because he's an agent for Easter!"

"He's just under their control that's why we have to save him!"

"No, that's why we have to stay away from him! I can't believe you would take his side!"

"Stop! Who's taking sides here me or you! You're just jealous!"

"No I'm not! You need to sit and listen to me and stop focusing so much on helping him and instead on bringing down Easter!"

"You know what just leave me alone!" I said as I stormed out of the greenhouse, hot tears burning my face. I passed Nikaidou who tried to stop me but I ran past.

I ran until I got to the park and went to stand under a tree. Rain started to fall as I watched.

"Amu? Are you okay?" Miki asked, softly touching my cheek.

"Why does he have to be so difficult?" I asked softly as the tears flowed down my face.

"Amu he's worried," Suu replied, "the last time you fought Ikuto he almost killed you. Tadase found you just in time."

"We have to get home," I said not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Mom will be worried if we don't."

"Amu, you sure you're okay?" insisted Ran.

"Yes. I'm fine Ran."

We ran the rest of the way home. Once inside, I dashed up to my room with Ran, Miki, and Suu close behind. By the time the door was closed I was already on my bed crying myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters except for din and akin

Tadase

I watched silently as Amu left crying. I got up and pushed our chairs in.

"Hotori," Nikaidou asked coming in from the door, "What's wrong with Amu?"

"I'm sorry Nikaidou-sensei," I said, "but this is a personal matter that does not concern you". I walked passed him with Kiseki following. It started to rain when we were about half way home so we to hide under an awning to a store.

"Tadase," the little king started, "Why did you say those things to Amu?"

"I don't know. I-I only meant to warn her. I didn't mean to say things like that," I explained. "I meant to explain it gently, not to yell like that." I sighed and started to make my way home. Kiseki stayed silent the entire way. As we walked I couldn't help but think about the look of complete hurt on her face as she left. I tried to justify my actions by saying that she needed to think about more than just saving him. I knew I was wrong.

When I got home I dropped my stuff in my room and just went to get into the shower. I came back after I had eaten and ended up falling asleep.

I shot up covered in sweat a little while before I had to wake up. I guess I was still feeling guilty when I had fallen asleep. The dream had been about me and Amu getting into another argument and then her turning away from me. She walked away and Death Rebel had snuck up behind me. He brought the scythe down just as I woke up.

Even though it wasn't time for me to be up yet I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so I started getting ready for school. I started my walk earlier than usual and ended up getting there thirty-five minutes before it was time to be in class. Just then I saw Amu-chan walk through the gate. She looked like she had gotten even less sleep than I had.

"Tadase," Kiseki said flying out from under my cape, "You should go apologize." I thought about it for a moment and nodded. Just as I was about to reach her, someone tugged on my cape and pulled me, along with Amu, into the building. It was Nikaidou–sensei and I could tell he wanted to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own shugo chara or any of the characters except for din and akin

amu

nikaidou sensei shut the door behind us. "himamori," he started getting my name wrong again. "HINA-mori." I corrected. "hotori," he continued."what were you arguing about yesterday?"  
"x-eggs." "easter." we replied at the same time.  
"which one?"  
"neither."  
"then what?"  
"ikuto." "death rebel." we glared at each other. "wait why were you talking about ikuto?" "I was warning her to stay away from him." tadase snapped. "again he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"he's an agent for EASTER"!! "NO, he's being controlled"!!!!I yelled tears forming in my eyes again. "so stay away from HIM!!!" "your just JELOUS"!!! I screamed. "NO, I'm not"!! he shouted back. "again, just leave me ALONE!!!!" I said leaving. "amu..." he started grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and slapped him.

he let go immediately wincing. I ran out the door and to the quietest place on the school grounds without another glance. I didn't move until the end of school. after everyone had left, I started to walk home. _how could he do this to me! _I thought. _how could he hurt me when I....._ just then a black van pulled up next to the sidewalk.

two men in buiseness suits jumped out. one grabbed me and put a cloth over my nose and mouth. I thrashed wildly but it was no use I started to lose consciousness. I heard a voice yell "AMU!!! AAAMMMMUUUUUU-CCCHHHAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!" then I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own shugo chara or any of the characters except for din and akin

tadase

amu ran out of the office leaving me and sensei alone. I sat down in the chair infront of his desk and put my head in my hands. "hotori, are you okay?" he asked breaking the scilence.

" I was supposed to apoligize after the meeting I sighed. "now she hates me." "looks like she won't be in class. why don't you go too? it'll be easier without every one wanting to know who slapped you." he suggested. "okay." I mumbled. "can I stay here until then?"

"sure. see you tomorrow." he said leaving. I stayed there until the end of school then I walked home. as I was walking keseke was cackling in my ear about his world domination plans. then I saw amu. I was walking up to her when a black van pulled up.

two guys jumped out and grabbed her. meanwhile her thrashes got weaker. I was running now," AMU!!!AAAMMMUUUUUU-CCCHHHAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!" then she went limp as she passed out. they pulled her ito the back of the van and drove off. I turned around and ran full speed to the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own shugo chara or any of the characters except for din and akin

Taking sides

unknown

"sir! we have the girl." said someone entering my office. "good. she will share ikuto's cell. put the extra bed in there." I replied. "right away sir."

ikuto

the door closed again after the scientist woman brought in my food. I glanced over at it and the bed they brought in while I was sleeping. I just started eating when the step loser, otherwise known as easters derector came in.

"ikuto," he snapped. "a roommate will be coming shortly. so do not try to escape while that happens." he left thankfully.

after I finished I laid down again wondering who would also be a prisoner in here. the door opened again. a man in a suit came in carrying..............AMU!!!!!!

tadase

I burst into the green house surprising every one including kukai and kairi. "tadase what's wrong?" nagahiko asked. "and who slapped you?" added kukai noting the red hand print on my face.

"amu was taken by easter!!!!!" I wheezed breathless from running here. "WHAT!!!!!!!" they all exclaimed. "how do you know it was easter?!" questioned kairi. "who else would wear business suits while kidnapping?"

"yaya wants to save amu-chi!!!" yaya yelled starting to run out the door. "how are you going to do that exactly?" kukai said as he pulled her back by her arm. "aaawwwww." she whined. "but who slapped you." insisted rima.

"does it matter?! amu's been kidnapped and your wondering who slapped me!?!?!?" I said. "yes." was the reply I got. "fine. me and hinamori-san got into an argument and she slapped me. happy now?" "okay," started kukai. "what abo-" "none of your business! now lets GO!!!" I snapped.

"okay, sheesh!" we all ran off to kairi's big sister's company.


	6. Chapter 6

i do not own shugo chara or any of the characters except for din and akin

Taking sides

amu

the first time I woke up I was in the back of the van. "hey akin," the first one said. "why did the director choose her for putting x-egg energy into? I mean she looks so....ordinary." "I know, but don't judge her by looks din." replied the one called akin. "she has four chara and can character transform with others than her own." "wow, alll that........OH I think she's awake!" din exclaimed. "well, knock her back out." he ordered. the cloth was placed back on my face and I lapsed again into unconsciousness. the next time I woke I saw ikuto staring at me.

ikuto

I watched amu sleep to make sure she was okay. _why? _I thought. _why her? there's nothing special about her. _then I saw her waking up. "amu?" I said softly. "i-ikuto? whe-where am I?" she asked weakly.  
"your at easter."  
"how'd I get there?"  
"they brought you in a few minuets ago. amu, wy do they want you?" I qustioned. "I-I don't know. I woke up in the van and the people said something about me and x-egg energy." she said trying to get up. "no. amu, don't get up. rest for a while longer. okay?" I told her while pushing her back on the pillows. "okay, neko cosplay guy." she murmerd sleeply. " good night amu-chan." I said kissing her forhead.

sorry it's so short going onto vacation. not going to update until sunday the 19th.


	7. authors note

**sorry i wrote it down in another computer and i cant remember it will update when i get to it!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

i do not own shugo chara or any of the characters except for din and akin

Taking sides

A tadamu story

utau

I just got done recording when kairi, the guardians, and kukai came in all of them breathing hard from running. "whats wrong?" I asked. "amu.......kidnapped.........easter." tadase breathing harder than the others told me the whole story.

"AMU'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY EASTER!!!!" I screeched. "uh..uh huh." he said nodding his head showing me the red hand mark on his face. "SANJO- SAN!!!!!!" I said yalling for kairi's sister. "jeez utau, why are you yelling?" she complained coming in rubbing her ear.

I recounted the story the king told me with nagahiko filling in the parts I missed. "so he ran off to tell them and they came here." I finished. "okay I'll call yuu." she sighed flipping out her cell.

"tadase," kukai said breaking the scilence that started when she dialed the number. "what were you and hinamori arguing about?" "again none of your business." he repied more than a little irritated. they started bickering.

she finally got off and made them stop. "he's on his way." she reported as rima ran to the window and opened it. something fell into her hand. "queen," kairi qustioned. "what is that?" she turned and showed us mikkie who was unconscious.

amu

when I woke up ikuto was asleep in the bed that was on the opposite wall as mine. the door opened and a man with brown hair along the two kidnappers came in. "get up." he sneered. I did as he told and followed him with din's death grip on my arm. with a table and two domes.

in the first was a large amont of x-eggs, the second held my eggs! they strapped me down to the table and lowered a glass casing that was conected to the domes. they flipped a switch and a black beam covered me and ran's, mikkie's, suu's, and dia's eggs.

I screamed a scream of bloody murder because it felt like knives were slicing my body. after it was over my eggs were a shade darker. they were except for mikkie's?! I blacked out


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. I only own Din and Akin.**

Rima

I sighed and looked at the window trying to find a distraction from this horrible day. Mikkie floated there taping on the glass as hard as she could. I went to it and opened it. The poor little chara fainted into my hand.

"Queen," kairi asked, "what's that?" I turned around and held out my hand. El made a squeaking sound and went to get a blanket. I lied her down on i just as something else zoomed through the window.

"Help-nya!" Yoru cried, "Amu'schara'seggshavebeentakenandshe'-nya!" I looked at the others desprate for help to understand his jumbled words. They looked as confused as I am.

"C-calm down Yoru," Dachi soothed.

"why?" he stopped suddenly. I gestured to the sleeping Mikkie. "Oh," he covered his mouth.

"Now say that again but slower." Musashi comanded.

"Amu's chara's eggs have been taken and she's not home and neither are they-nya." he repeated at a whisper. I opened my mouth to say something but the blue chara gave a low moan. Her eyes fluttered open and the cat rushed to her side and said, "are you okay-nya." She giggled at the alarmed look on his face and said, "yes, Yoru. I'm okay."

She looked at all of us and her smile faded, "where's Amu though?" "she's been taken by easter." fujisaki said. I glared at him. He ignored me. She nodded, "I think we should-AHHHH!" She doubled over and screamed.

"MIKKIE!!" Yoru yelped and caught her before she hit the ground. "WHAT'S WRONG?!?"

"S-somethings happening t-to A-A-Amu." she choked out. "Amu-chi waahh!" yaya wailed.

"What's the deal? Why is yukie crying?" a voice asked from the doorway. we turned, "Sensei?"

Ikuto

I watched Amu worriedly as she slept. She was looking so weak when that guy brought her in. I think his name was tin or something. Oh well. Then the door opened and in came the director. "wake her up," he spat.

"Amu," I shook her shoulder gently. "hmm," she sat up and rubbed her eyes. We looked at him as he started to speak, "We are taking you both to gather x-eggs. Do not trto escape." He left. "That kiddy king will come and save you Amu." I promised. "Don't be so sure." she mumbled surprising me.

"why do you say that?"

"We had an argument, Tadase and I. The last time we fought I slapped him. He hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you Amu. He loves you more than anything. It's okay if you lose your temper once. He doesn't care." I soothed as a tear rolled down her cheek. The director came back in with his lackies. They took a good hold on our arms and guided us out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. I only own Din and Akin.**

Tadase

"Sensei!" we shouted as we turned. "What's the problem? Why'd you call me?" he asked. I hurriedly explained all that happened after she left his office. "So she's been kidnapped." he mused.

"Can oyu figure out what's wrong with Mikkie-nya?" Yoru asked concerned for the chara that was now on hands and knees gasping for breath. "Let me see her." he walked over and felt her forehead. His eyes widened as he tilted her head and looked into her eyes. "what's wrong-nya?" the little cat inquired.

"Amu's been infused with x-egg energy."he stated. "WHAT!?!?" everybody else yelled while my blood turned to ice. I sank down in my chairwith my head in my hands. "it's all my fault," I mumbled "If I didn't fight with her she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped."

"it's not your fault Hotori." Nikaidou said. Just then we heard a sound. The sound of a violin's bow being pulled across the strings. "Death Rebel." I muttered standing up and going out the door. "King where are you going?" Kairi asked. "I'm getting Amu back." I closed the door and ran.

Amu

I watch as Ikuto drew the bow across the violin. The eggs of all the people in the park turned black with a white x on them. "Now," the director turned to the scientists. "it's the girls turn." Akin walked me to the middle of the clearing and walked back leaving me.

"amu-chan!" I turned toward the voice and saw Tadase running full speed to me looking panicked nad relieved. "Tadase." I took one step to him and the pain came.

Tadase

Amu grabbed her head like it hurt. Easter's director stood to the side giving people in lab coats orders. They gave him the tuning fork that controls Ikuto. He pointed it at Amu who let go of her head and straightened. I looked in her eyes. Instead of the bright golden orbs they were a dull yellow.

"Unlock," she started as Ran's egg which was a couple of shades darker floated up to her her heart."my heart." A black light surrounded her. When it dissapeared she was in Amulet Heart's uniform. Except it was black with some pink places. "Chara Nani: Broken Heart." The heart rod apeared in her hand, it's color matching her costumes.

"Amu," I whispered, "No." "Dark heart special!" she fired at me. I jumped out of the way. "kiseki!" I transformed into my frilly outfit. "Amu stop please!"

She didn't speak, she just fired again. This time it got me. I cried out as I was slammed into a garden wall. "TADASE!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head enough so I could see Kukai and the others running to me. Sensei and Yukairi came over to me and checked I was fine. I looked back to where Amu and Easter was, but they were gone. "Amu," I breathed.

* * *

**Ranibani: Yo. I'm the writer and from here on out me and someone else are doing commentary. **

**Amu: (sarcastic) yay.**

**Ranibani: (shakes head) I don't understand you people sometimes. Any way make sure to check out the twin so you can catch the sequal, Shattered. My loving sister is in there so you better look. I for one don't want her killing me. **

**Nagihiko:yeah she gets angry. (shudders)**

**Ranibani: Nagihiko!! (hugs him) there's going to be some romance between you and Rima.**

**Rima and Nagihiko: WHAT!?**

**Ranibani: Don't worry there's other couples like Kukai and Utau and Yaya and Kairi.**

**Rima: whew**

**Ranibani: (shakes head) still not understanding. R&R please and read the next chapter which is coming out probably next week but I can't make any promises with my waky internet conection.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ranibani: heeeey it's the new chap of the story!!!!!!!!!!!! oh, heres my lovin sis and character in the twin DESTINY aka Thing2!!!!! YAAAAAAAYYYY!  
Thing2:Heyy Heyy waz up my homie g's????omj i LOVE U guys sooooo much3  
Nagihiko:(starts to sweat) uh hey destiny?!  
Thing2:hey Nagi...omj i didnt even know u where here!!!gosh ur so quiet or maybe im just uber loud.  
Ranibani:Well DUHHH. everyones here even Ikuto your sweetheart in Shattered.  
Thing2:(gasp)nooooooooooo way!!!!!where omj where r u ikuto stop hiding.....come out here and give me a hug!!!!  
Ranibani: He's right here!!!(pulls Ikuto out from behind curtan.)  
Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! I LOVE AMU NOT HER!!!  
Amu:Yes, yes, YESSSSSS! I finally got rid of him!!!!(jumps up and down in joy)  
Thing2:why u gotta be lik that ikuto????why u gotta be lik that??well u know wat if u gonna be lik that then just forget bout that hug...you know wat just forget you......im gonna cry now im leavin(gets up and heads for the door)  
Amu & Tadase: NO!!!!(grabs destiny an ddrags her back)  
Amu:you can have him he'll be good won't you Ikuto?  
Ikuto: NO! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!  
****Amu:(stamps on Ikuto's foot) won't....you....Iku....to.  
Ikuto:N.O N-O.  
Amu:(grabs his shirt sleeve and drags him to basement) be right back.  
(crashing is heard)  
Ranibani:o-k.  
****Thing2:okie dokie then ummmm......you know wat i'm gonna give his hug away sucks 4 him!!!!who wants it?????  
Kukai:OH, OH I DO!! I DOOOO!!!!  
(catches destiny in bear hug.)  
Thing2:awwwwwwwww Kukai I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!OMJ ur lik my new favorite now:))  
(a really big boom explodes from basement)  
Ranibani:while Amu's doing that Yoru disclaimer!!!!  
Yoru:Ranibani does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. only Din and Akin.  
Ranibani:on with the story!!!**

* * *

Amu

I woke up in the cell with my head pounding "ughhh" I said grabbing it. "You ok?"Ikuto asked coming over to fell my forehead "You have a fever." The door opened and the scientest woman came in with our food.

"Excuse me.."Ikuto said in an expressionless tone "she has a high fever." The woman came over and felt my head.  
Her eyes widened and she rushed out slamming the door behind her.  
"Well she was some help."He sighed sarcasticly.

He reached for the water when the door hit the wall, and she came back in whith a medical and Akin were with her,Din grabbed Ikuto's arm and pulled him away. He sat on his own bed, tense watching the kidnappers.

She pulled out a needle, and sank it into my arm. I went to sleep right after.

Director

"Sir.."Akin came in. "the scientists sent me to tell you that the girl is sick. She has a fever of 109 degrees." "It's fine."I replied calmly.

"But..."

"Ikuto was sick wasn't he??"I snarled "She will be fine!"

"Yes sir."He bowed and left.

* * *

**Ranibani: sorry the chapters so short don't have much time.  
(Basement door slams open)  
Amu:we're back!!!(is dragging Ikuto)  
Tadase:(smiles)I'm glad.  
Amu:(hearts replace eyes) Tadase-kun.  
Ranibani:HEY, HEY! BREAK IT UP!!! Ya'll have plenty of time for that in the story.  
Amu:Well I'm kidnapped and unconsious right now how is that suposed to HAPPEN!?!?!  
Thing2:(still hugging kukai)I FEEL SO LOVED33WOW Kukai you smell really good:`))  
Ikuto:HEYYY!!! I JUST WENT THROUGH TORTURE FOR YOU AND YOUR HUGGING _HIM!?!!?  
_****Utau:(rushes from out of no where) NOOOO!!!! I LOVE YOU NOT HER!!!!  
Ranibani:Utau!! Where? What? HUH!?!!? You know what?! I can't deal with you right now! out!  
Utau:N.O.  
Thing2:EXCUSE ME!!!!!UMMM kinda wired that you lik your brother and i have to get out of this bear hug,which i really dont want to(blushes),just to kick ur but.i aint gonna be happy SO THAT MEANS MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT BARBIE.......NOW!!!!!!!  
Utau:(give her the killer glare) What. Did. You. Say?  
Ranibani:uh uh uh hey Utau you know you remind me of sailor moon. Are you by any chance her?  
Utau:WAHT!?!?! OF COURSE NOT!!  
Thing2:DID I STUTTER......UH DIDNT THINK SO U HEARD ME BARBIE MOVE IT OR LOSE IT....NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUT..  
RANIBANI:R&R PLZ.**


	12. author's note 2

**hey everybody. Sorry, but I won't be able to update. My silly self got like 40 viruses on my laptop. so don't be expecting any new chapters. And sorry about the commentary being longer than the chapter. my sister wants some part in it and this was all i could do. Oh yeah, I'm making a new fan fic. It won't be put on but I'll give yall a summery even though it'll stink.**

**Amu's had enough trouble with Dia turning x-egg. But while Kukai's visiting the guardians a magic hunter named cross comes looking for her and zaps her magic! Her hair turns brown and she can't chara nari. Can she along with the others get it back? **

**I think it's tadamu not sure. any way sorry about the story I am. I mean i have it all written down on paper and it's turned out great so far. i'm upset see you when I'm out of the emo corner and my laptop is fixed.**

gloomy me,  
ranibani


	13. authors note 3

**Hi it's just lil' ol' me again. I almost have it to where I can upload. On a different computer right now it'll take too long to type up the next chap. Oh well. Plz anybody give me a response to the summary in the last note. I'm dieing here.**

**Still majorly bummed,**

**Ranibani**

**P.s. I know too many notes.**

**P.s.s I spelled majorly wrong I think.**

**P.s.s.s. Too many p.s.'s**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ranibani: Yay! Ne w chapter is here! Oh here's a special thanks to _____ for giving me a tip about the story!**

**Thing2: Where is Kukai!? **

**Raibani: I don't know! If your going to to yell get out! (Kicks thing 2 out door.**

**Thing2:(bangs on the door) Fine then be that way........(silence)**

**Ranibani: I better go make sure she's not embarrassing me. Nagi your in charge!**

**Nagihiko: (Grins evilly) okay you do that**

**(Door closes)**

**Nagihiko: Okay listen up Kukai!**

**Kukai:(freezes from coming from behind the closet door) y-yes?**

**Nagihiko: do the disclaimer! The rest of you go to opposite sides of the room! Girls on the right Guys on the left! Rima go into the corner!**

**Rima: what the heck! Why?**

**Nagihiko: you'll see in a minute!**

**(follows orders. Rima a little cautiously)**

**Kukai: R-Ranibani and T-T-Thing2 do not o-own Shugo C-Chara or it's c-characters (goes to where the rest of the guys are)**

Kukai

Tadase sat on the couch in yukari's apartment. She invited all of us to stay until this mess was solved. The King told us everything that happened in the park with Amu. Now he just sat, head in hands mumbling 'my fault'. It was quite sad actually.

"Tadase," Utau walked up, "It's okay we'll get her ba-!?"

"How do you know?!" he burst out, "How do any of you know?!"

The pop star stood shaking. I stepped in front of her.

"Hey!You don't have to yell!" I shouted, "She was just trying to help!"

"How does lying to ourselves help?! None of it is going to get her back!" he stood and yelled.

"I know your guilty about yelling at her but, that gives you no right to be upset with us because of it! This is what got her abducted in the first place!"

"What is that?" boy I had him ticked off. Staring into his dull red eyes I listed them.

"Your mouth, your temper, and your incapability of not blaming stuff on people! Also your unexplained hatred of Ikuto!" he drew back but opened his mouth all the same. The small, petite, blond queen pushed me out of the way and slapped him, making another print on his face. Something sparked in his eyes that looked like they were shining.

"Wha-what happened?" he sputtered out confused.

"You can't remember?!" Yaya practically screeched. He shook his head furiously. To say no or to clear it I'll never know.

"What do you last remember?" I inquired not to sure this was the real Tadase.

"Amu leaving."

"Hm," Mikkie mused, "I wonder if Ran's power has-!" She cried out.

"Mikkie!!" Yoru looked panicked. Did he like her that much? He stared at Nikaidou who had walked up and taken her. He went through the same drill that became kinda often. His face turned very pale.

"Whats wrong?" Nagi breathed.

"Hinamori has been injected again," he whispered, "But this has to stop."

"Why," I was so worried I didn't even notice that he said her name right.

"She would be impossible to control or," he stopped.

"Or," I persisted.

"She'll die."

Amu

to I stopped screaming and glanced over to my precious eggs.

They were dark red, dark blue, dark green and orange. They brought up the casing and I sat up. They stopped strapping me down, figuring out that after this I was in no condition to run away. I tried to stand up but my knees buckled and I fell, again. Akin picked me up and looked at his partner/trainee.

"Take her back," The director waved us away, "I have work to do." They walked as my chest heaved and I fought to stay conscious. We got to my cell and Ikuto, who looked like he just woke up, eyes had widened. I was set on my bed. He rushed over to my bed after the door closed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. My lip started to tremble as I thought about my charas stuck in their eggs. I threw myself into Ikuto's arms and sobbed. He hesitated, surprised, but then wrapped his arms around me. He tried to calm me down but it wouldn't work. Finally I cried myself to sleep.

**Ranibani:**

Tadase

_An explosion occurred right next to where I was standing a minute ago. _

"_Amu-chan! Stop!" Mashiro-san yelled. We were all standing in the park chara naried facing Amu who was in Amulet Diamond's dark transformation. The attacks stopped, for now. She gripped her head and tried to regain control. Something clicked and she looked up. The glitter had returned to her eyes._

"_Amu," I breathed relieved. She was shot in the back with a black beam. _

"_No!" She screamed her eyes blinking in between colors. The director stood behind her looking triumphant._

"_No I'll have the embryo!"_

"Amu!!" I yelled sitting straight up, "It was just a dream." I buried my face in my hands.

"You okay?" Kukai asked groggily. I nodded.

"I'm fine go back to sleep." He stared at me and opened his mouth.

"GO TO BED!!!" Rima and Nagi yelled apparently tired of us talking even if for only three minutes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it happened," The former Jack suddenly mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing just that if they ended up together I wouldn't be surprised."

"WHAT!? KUUUUUKAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!""

Hey we're back. I calmed her down.

**Thing2:(silence......cricket cricket)**

**Ranibani: Meanie. #sigh*. Any way-............where is every one?**

**(Kukai rushes from the kitchen)**

**Kukai: HELP!!!! The crazy guy you left in charge is making us cook!**

**Ranibani &Thing2: Is that so bad?**

**Kukai: YES!!!!! He's making us bake a cake in the refrigerator and freeze pudding in the oven!**

**Ranibani: Where is he?**

**Kukai: in the corner making out with Rima!!!!**

**Thing2: That reminds me. (fiery aura surrounds her) You didn't say you loved me back.**

**Kukai: (screams and runs)**

**Thing2: Oh no you don't! (runs after him) Get back here!!!**

**Ranibani: (Sweat drops) Well I need to go help make a cheese cake and put ice packs in the oven. And then kill Nagi and write on a sticky note not to put him in charge. R&R plz**

**Thing2:(sniff sniff.....sarcasticly) Fine then be that way.....that's alright Adam, Ikuto, Sam, and Jell-o still and will always love me I don't need your love(sticks out tongue).......where did everyone go I know they just did not ditch me!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ranibani: Hey no commentary this time. Haven't been able to get Thing 2 to work with me.**

Ikuto

Amu woke up more than once that night. Each time screaming from nightmares. When I woke up on my own her bed was empty. I sat up and waited for them to bring her back. After what seemed like hours the jerk of a father came in with her in his arms.

"Take her," he snarled. It took everything I had not to sock him then and there. I stepped up and laid her on her bed.

"We're gathering x-eggs again, but this time you're just going to watch as she does the work." The door slammed closed. It apparently woke Amu up because she moved.

"Amu?"

"Ikuto," her eyes started to water, "It hurts."

"What hurts?" anxiety slipped out my composure.

"The x-egg energy. I get weaker and weaker every time they inject it." The door slammed open. The scientists, the kidnappers, and the step loser were inside the door way. I bit back my comment of that being rude.

"Lets go."

Nagihiko

We all went to the place in the park where Amu and Tadase "battled" if you can call it that. My hand stung from where it hit Kukai in the head last night. I hope his head hurts more than my hand does. Serves him right for saying that the annoying little queen and I'll fall in love. Ha, like that'll ever happen.

"I'm not even going to talk to you for more than this," Rima practically snarled, "but isn't it strange that those people are all going to one exact place in the park." I looked and realized that she was right.

"Not a word," I growled knowing that she was very smug about it. She rolled her eyes and cradled her hand, which she hit both Kukai and I with. That tiny little girl can hit so hard, I'm pretty sure I have a knot on my head. And Kukai, I'm surprised he's conscious. With those petite hands she can she can fight people that are three times her size and x-eggs that come in thousands. All with her small hands.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" The very queen asked, snapping me out of my trance. I felt my face heat up as I remembered she was there.

"I-I wasn't. I-I was looking behind you," I stuttered. She rolled her eyes again. We all followed the crowd to the middle of the park. Amu was in the middle of the throng.

**Ranibani: R&R plz.**


	16. Chapter 16

Amu

I was in the middle of a crowd, handing out sweets to any one that wanted them. There was a problem though, I couldn't control my actions. They were all being done by some one else. I was just screaming inside my head while my body was smiling and handing out cake and cookies.

Then my eyes went to the back of the crowd. I gave a little shout of joy. My friends were there looking at me and scanning the area. Probably planning a break out. If I could cry I would. But then I realized something, body guards along with Din and Akin were posted all around the place. And I could be forced to chara nari at any time. Not to mention all the x-eggs that will come after those people eat the sweets.

Darn we were in trouble. I just hope Ikuto is seeing this.

Ikuto

I hope Amu is seeing this. Tadase and the other guardians along with Nikaidou watched the pink haired girl. No doubt trying to figure out how to help. But then the director saw them and barked orders. Every one around collapsed except the ones that have charas and the guards. Then the smile that Amu was wearing turned evil.

"My heart! Unlock!" she shouted. A dark light surrounded her. When it faded she was in Amulet Clover's outfit. But it wasn't that puffy thing. Instead it was a outfit that wasn't quite a French maid and wasn't quite the opposite. It was all black with dark green in some places.

"Chara nari: Calamity Clover."

"My heart!" the others joined, "Unlock!"

"Chara nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Chara nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Char nari: Dear Baby!"

"Chara nari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Chara nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara nari: Samurai Soul!" They all landed and faced off with guards, x-eggs, and Amu herself. Rima and Utau battled the guards, which were surprisingly stronger against the two than they looked. Nagihiko and Yaya worked on the x-eggs. And Tadase, Kukai, and Kairi went against Amu.

"Lightning Blade!" The second jack threw an attack.

"Spice shield!" She protected herself and then retaliated, "Deadly application!" Kairi's sword, Tadase's scepter, and Kukai's board suddenly got black ribbons on them. Then they started smoking causing their owners to hurriedly drop them. They then disintegrated.

"It's a good thing that we get those back the next time we transform," the first jack said. Amu attacked again.

I shifted my gaze to Nagihiko and Yaya. They were on a roll. When ever they beat an egg they put it in a barrier that her duckies had made. But there was still too many so they were busy. I looked to Utau and Rima. They were having loads of trouble. But so were the guards who were dodging attacks and trying to get close to the girls.

They were having so much trouble that the guards holding me left to help them. Bad idea. I was about to walk off when I was attacked by something with claws.

"Ikuto, nya! Ikuto!" That thing with claws was Yoru.

"Ow! Yoru! That's my face! Ow!" I complained as he hugged me with his claws extended.

"Oh sorry!" he said retracting them. I scratched his ears and he purred.

"Hey you want to chara nari?" His face lit up.

"My heart! Unlock! Chara nari: Black Lynx!" I ran toward the guards and knocked them back. I wasn't too happy with my step father so I took out all my rage on the lackeys he had hired to do his dirty work. Even when he used the tuning fork it had no effect on me. Plus this was the most fun I've had in forever.

Tadase

Ikuto had joined into the fight sending attacks at anyone and every one that wasn't on our side. I turned my attention back to Amu. She was so much more powerful with x-egg energy. But we had to get it cleansed other wise it'll kill her. It's pretty hard to fight with out weapons though. She sent a wave of exploding candy at us. Sanjo-kun and Soma-kun jumped out of the way with me.

"Golden victory shoot!" at least one of us had an attack. She dodged this easily and threw more at us. We couldn't move out of the way in time and was blown back.

"Amu!" I pleaded my voice hoarse, "Please! Stop this! Stop attacking every one!" She froze, about to send another shower of attacks at us. She doubled over and clutched at her head. What happened next surprised me.

"Run," the word came out of her mouth in no more than a breath.

Amu

"Run." I was able to break through only that much. I kept pushing for control over my body. It was hard though. The pain put me off track. This is how Ikuto felt? Man have to remember to give him some tayaki after this is over. I was kicked out of control. I had to watch helplessly as my friends were injured. Then my body froze.

Yaya

Amu-chi collapsed, in the middle of a battle she had passed out. The eggs that were still free went crazy. They were attacking my poor duckies. Oh and Nagihiko. My poor duckies. But then they stopped and returned to the mean director person. Guards went and gathered Amu. Tadase ran at them, clearly wanting to get her back. But Ikuto came up behind him and grabbed his arms, restraining the prince.

"Amu! AMU-CHAN!" The boy struggled. The van with Amu left. Tadase turned.

"Why did you do that! We could have saved her!"

"Because they were a match for you without weapon. We will get her back." Cat-san gazed calmly at Tadase.

"How can you know?"

"I have been in a cell with her for over a week. And I know _exactly _what they are doing tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

Hoshina Kazuomi aka Director of Easter (**I finally found out his name! X) )**

"No! No!" I felt my eye twitch as her yells got louder. It seems that ever since that fight with the Guardians she has been getting stronger and more determined to break my control.

The two men that I had hired to do this particular job were trying to wrestle her into the van; it seems as though she is stronger than she looks.

"Enough!" I snapped, my patience finally breaking. I wasn't looking at them, but I could feel all of their eyes on me.

"No," was the firm reply I got. I turned to look at the Joker. She was glaring at me with determination in her eyes.

"What?" I hissed.

"No! It's not enough! I won't rest until I'm out of this place! I won't rest until Easter stops collecting the Hearts Eggs of children!" she said. I clenched my jaw out of irritation and went to the front of the van. I snatched out the silver case that contained her most precious eggs.

Slamming the door, I went back and shoved the case under her nose. A satisfied smirk found itself upon my face as she looked at her eggs.

"I bet you're wondering why they are so dark," I said, "This is the result of all that x-egg energy. See how they are so silent and don't respond to anything around them? That is because they are no longer filled with the dreams of your heart. Instead they are things of negative energy."

Her lips started to tremble as she watched them stay motionless. Finally, Hinamori Amu turned away from the eggs and glared up at me.

"You're heartless."

"I know." I looked up to the two men and signaled for them to throw her into the van. They did. She rushed toward the door trying to get out before it closed. Banging was heard when she didn't make it.

"Get in," I told the guards, "Take us to that place."


End file.
